Recently, the use of a recording and/or reproducing apparatus has become popular.
In popular recording and/or reproducing apparatus using semiconductor lasers and other lasers, there is usually adapted an optical disc apparatus.
The above apparatus automatically records and/or reproduces audio data by forming pits on the face of disc.
In such a conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the recording is made by using a write once disc which can record only once. Therefore, during a data recording, if noises are input from the external, or if a recording mistake happens, the disc has to be discarded as a useless thing, because the erroneously recorded data can not be erased.